


Not so lucky item

by Saku015



Series: Fluffvember 2019 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffvember 2019, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Takao gets sick despite having his lucky item of the day with him.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Fluffvember 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Not so lucky item

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Care.  
Day 2: Fever.

Takao had been feeling funny since the minute he woke up. He didn’t feel himself particularly sick, only a bit dizzy and his vision blurred from time to time. He shouldn’t have studied until two in the morning after all.

He arrived to Shin-chan’s house just in time and was happy because of the thought that his boyfriend wouldn’t scold him for being late. He looked up when he heard the front door closing and smiled at the green haired boy nearing him.

”Good morning, Shin-chan!” He greeted, but Midorima only narrowed his eyes. He touched Takao’s forehead and frowned.

”You are hot,” he said matter-of-factly and Takao grinned at him.

”Shin-chan compliments me so early in the morning!” He said with a love-struck sigh. ”This day can’t start any better!”

”You know what I mean, Takao,” Midorima said and Takao could tell he was irritated. He smiled at him gently and patted his arm.

”You don’t have to worry about anything, Shin-chan,” he said, then took a pen out of his pocket. ”Look! I have my lucky item with me.”

Despite saying there was nothing to worry about, Takao felt himself worse and worse as the day went on. His dizziness intensified by their lunch break and when they started their usual warming up before practice, he felt his head starting to pound. 

From the corner of his eyes, he caught their captain’s worried look. He sent him a blinding smile, but – for some reason – it made the expression on the older teen’s face darken.

After they finished warm-ups, came the time of drilling. Takao felt adrenalin rushing through his body and his lips curving in a smile. They would perfect their special pass and would beat everyone during Winter Cup – especially Seirin. 

However, when he raised his arms and prepared himself to jump, the floor slipped out of his feet and he felt himself falling forward. After that, the only thing h remembered were loud voices shouting his name and two strong arms catching him before he could have came in contact with the hard surface.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling of the nurse’s office above him. He tried to raise one of his hands and when it didn’t work, he groaned in frustration. He felt finger running through his hair and turned his head to their direction.

”Idiot,” Midorima said and Takao saw how worried his eyes were.

”Sorry, Shin-chan. I seems you have things to worry about after all,” Takao laughed weakly.

”You have high fever. The nurse gave you some medicine, but you have to sleep it out.” Midorima stood up and Takao let out a whine. ”I am just changing your compress.” 

Until that moment, Takao didn’t even realize that there was something on his forehead. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

”Thanks, Shin-chan,” he mumbled before falling back asleep.


End file.
